In Your Dreams
by DenLilleViking
Summary: A one-shot about Damon and Katherine. [[Mature Content]]


"Missed me?" My melodic voice spun a web of seduction which captured Damon where he was stood; by his dresser, freeing the sleeves of his shirt from their cuff links. He turned to look at me over his shoulder, clearly surprised by my appearance in his room, yet with a subtle smirk and narrowing of his oceanic hues, he concealed it well.

"Katherine." He acknowledged, and turned from me again, continuing his task of undressing nonchalantly. "Should have known you'd be lurking on a night like this. Founder's Day Balls always get you riled up." Throwing the expensive cuff links into a half open drawer, Damon continued to feign no interest in my visit, but his suddenly quickening heartbeat betrayed him.

I had been watching him all night. Skilfully stalking him about the Lockwood mansion without drawing attention to my presence. A lioness slowly circling her prey. Allowing my desire to build for hours.

"Unfortunately, you're out of luck. Stefan's not here." Damon continued, his voice taking on a more sullen tone. Cracking a smile, I pushed away from the door jamb where I had been lingering, sauntering forth in a red satin dress that hugged my every flawless curve. My raven tresses hung in ringlets down over my shoulders, the rest spilling down my back like a black, shiny waterfall, framing my heart shaped face and a stark contrast to my crimson lips. "Stop your pouting, Damon. I'm not here for Stefan." Closing the distance between us, one deceivingly delicate hand reached out and coiled about Damon's tie, one sharp tug forcing his muscular body against mine.

Umber, sparkling hues traversed his entire form, from the bottom of his spotless patent shoes to the top of his designer suit, my hungered gaze eventually locking with his. "I'm here for you." Another forceful pull on the tie enabled me to claim his lips in a fervid kiss, my soft petals urging his to part so our tongues could meet and battle for dominance. A groan escaped the back of his throat, and despite whatever reservations he had previously felt, I could tell he was yielding to my desire.

Releasing the binding about his neck, my hands slid up Damon's firm chest and came to rest upon his shoulders. In a flash of movement, I used my superior strength to shove him to the floor, the sole of my Louboutin pump pressing down on his torso to keep him in place. The hem of my dress rode up over my smooth thighs, and allowed Damon a peek of the tiny piece of lace that lingered beneath, causing a devilish grin to claim his features. "Tell me you want me." I demanded as I smirked down at him, adding extra pressure to his chest with my heel.

"You came to me, Kit Kat. It's pretty clear you're the one who wants to get fucked." Damon sneered, his arm roughly shoving my slender leg away and his horizontal form suddenly lunged from the floor, slamming into mine with the speed and strength only an experienced vampire could possess. My back was pressed against the wall, and Damon towered over me, his knee forcing my thighs apart to that he could easily tease the sensitive skin beneath my panties.

My mocha eyes narrowed as his knee rubbed against me, setting my every nerve ending ablaze with tantalising pleasure and threatening to distract me from taking back the control we clearly both desired. His calloused fingers traveled over every inch of my upper body, tugging on the fabric of my dress to expose my pert, naked breasts, nipples hardening under his skilled touch. Arousal pooled between my thighs, and that infuriating, smug smile Damon donned only seemed to fuel my fire.

A feral growl escaped me, and in a brief moment of clarity I flipped our positions, pressing Damon back against the wall and simultaneously depriving my aching flesh of the touch it craved. One hand locked about his throat to keep him still, the other starting the task of ridding him of his slacks, and quickly succeeding. Fixing him with an adamant stare that still contained a playful flare, my fingers snaked within the confines of his boxers, grazing his growing hardness until I felt him rigid against me.

I sunk to my knees before him, trailing hot, wet kisses along his abdomen, splitting his shirt in half and rendering the fabric unwearable again to expose more of his skin to me. Grasping him more firmly in my small hand, I ran the tip of my nose along his impressive shaft, inhaling his scent as our gazes met. Damon gasped as my tongue slipped out to lick along his balls, my free hand massaging and teasing until I saw a gleam of frustration ghost across his handsome features. An alluring smile spread across my lips before they parted once more to allow my tongue to proceed, slowly trailing over each bulging vein along his thick manhood, sensing his hips jerking forward in search of my mouth. Damon's hand came to thread in my luscious locks of hair as I clamped my petals about the head of his cock, his husky voice struggling to remain steady as both pleasure and suspicion infiltrated his mind. "What are you playing at this time, Katherine?"

Looking up to meet his gaze, I leaned into the palm of his hands, my lips moving against his throbbing member, and eventually engulfing him whole once deceivingly innocent words were uttered. "I just want a taste."

* * *

Releasing Damon's slumbering mind from the dream I had pushed onto him, a satisfied smirk staked its claim on my lips. Supported on my elbow beside the sleeping vampire in his bed, I observed with great interest as the bulge beneath his sheets rose, and the subtle groans of pleasure escaping him were like music to my ears. Excitement flared within me, and my hand slipped beneath the expensive lace that was my panties, skilled fingers rubbing in slow circles against my clit until all digits were coated in my sweet honey. Damon would wake up soon. And the game would truly begin.


End file.
